


The day of the year Yuri Plisetsky hates the most

by catlady_chelsea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crushes, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Surprises, Swearing, Valentine's Day, Yuri has it bad for Otabek, Yuri hates Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlady_chelsea/pseuds/catlady_chelsea
Summary: Valentine’s day was the day Yuri hated most of all. It was overrated and annoying. Not only because anyone who was single complained about being single but also people who had a boyfriend or girlfriend always flaunted their relationship in public.





	The day of the year Yuri Plisetsky hates the most

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fairly quickly so I'm not 100% happy with it but I really wanted to write an OtaYuri Valentine's day fic so here is my piece!! I apologize for the lack of detail in this fic, to be honest there was a lot less before I kept writing and writing. It was supposed to be a very short drabble lol I can't seem to write anything under 1k.
> 
> Please be nice~ This is my first OtaYuri work that DOESN'T have smut.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff and let me know if there are any obvious spelling mistakes/grammar errors.
> 
> Thank you to [RokudoKappa](https://twitter.com/RokudoKappa) for reading it over for me~

Valentine’s day was the day Yuri hated most of all. It was overrated and annoying. Not only because anyone who was single complained about being single but also people who had a boyfriend or girlfriend always flaunted their relationship in public. All of the hearts and flowers were just too much for the young Russian. That was why Yuri decided it would be best to hole himself in his apartment for the day. The blonde was getting increasingly bored, though.

“Ugh, is this day not over yet?” Yuri groans loudly into the silence of the room, rolling onto his stomach and glancing at the glowing light of his clock. “It’s only 1:30?!” The day was dragging on forever and it was starting to give him a headache.

Even though he was bored, he luckily had today off from practicing. He didn’t think he would be able to survive being at the rink with everyone on this stupid holiday. Mila would probably go on about how she wants to get laid or why she doesn't have a boyfriend and Yuri really doesn't want to listen to that. Though at this point he didn’t know which was worse, that or staying at home being bored out of his mind.

The only thing he could think of was to go on social media. It was the only thing he could think of to pass the time. He hated being bored and social media was his go to when he had nothing else to do.

However, scrolling through Instagram was a grave mistake as the first thing that popped up on his feed were pictures of Victor and Katsudon, the pictures filtered with hearts, their rings shining noticeably on their fingers. The sight made him want to gag. He also had a ton of new notifications. Many of Yuri’s fans had commented on some of his previous posts, mostly young females, pleading for him to be their valentine. While he was grateful for the support of his fans, they drove him insane with how desperate they were. _They’re fucking crazy_ , he thinks to himself, _just leave me alone_.

A notification on his phone pops up, reminding him that he has a Skype call with Otabek later on today (not that he had forgotten). He grins stupidly to himself, deciding it was best that he had today off. This was the only thing he was looking forward to on this bullshit holiday.

Otabek. His best friend. His _crush_. He wishes his Kazakh friend could be here, to listen to him bitch and to support him through this hell of a day but of course he can’t be here and Yuri understands. It didn’t make it any easier though. He just doesn’t have anyone else here who will listen to him. And his friend had his own life so it wasn't like they could talk all the time.

Throughout the last few months, Yuri has felt off when he talks to, or even _thinks_ about his Kazakstan friend. Even Yuri knows that the annoying feeling of butterflies in his stomach is a tell-tale sign of a crush. Sure, in the past he’s found some girls very beautiful and men that were very attractive but he’s never had feelings for someone else where he’s wanted to _date_ them. Otabek was _cool_. He rode a motorcycle, wore leather and he was a DJ. The epitome of cool. But not only that, he accepted Yuri for who he was. He listened to him complain non-stop and never had asked him to change, only wanted him to be himself. Of course it was only a matter of time before he fell for his badass friend.

The last time Otabek visited, which was a few months ago, the two of them had been very flirty together, which had given Yuri a faint glimmer of hope that they could be something more. The casual touching had increased—hugs lasting longer, thighs touching together as they watched movies, hands brushing yet never pulling away. There was even one time when Yuri had taken a selfie with Otabek, hand resting on his shoulder longer than usual yet Otabek had not blinked at the contact and never pulled away. In fact he had brushed a piece of the blonde’s hair out of his face, smiling gently at him, eyes shining with something Yuri couldn't place at that time. Yuri knew at that point he was done for.

He prayed that someday his feelings were returned. Sure, Yuri could confess to him, but he wouldn’t even know _how_ to do it. And while he was brash and loud, he wasn’t good at being the one to initiate anything, especially when it came to feelings. Everything was extremely confusing, these new feelings causing emotions inside Yuri that he had not felt before.

Yuri is suddenly broken from his deep thoughts when there’s a knock at the door. _What the fuck?_ He wasn’t expecting anyone and if anyone did come to his apartment, they usually had to buzz to get in.

Clad in his sweatpants, cheetah print of course, and his slightly baggy shirt, he was a little hesitant to open the door as his appearance was one thing he prided himself on. He ultimately decided it wasn’t worth being worried about and shrugged it off. What he wasn’t expecting when he opened the door was to see the face of his best friend with a cheeky grin on his usually stoic face. A tiger plush with a heart resting between his hands and Yuri can feel his heart explode with happiness.

“O-Otabek!?” Yuri doesn’t even wait for him to respond before flinging his arms around his friend’s neck, squeezing him in a death grip.

“Yuri, _Yuri_ …” Fingers grasp at his arms in an attempt to loosen them, “are you trying to kill me?” The low chuckle from his friend makes Yuri’s heart skip a beat and he almost loses it when those strong arms wrap tightly around him, returning the crushing hug.

The Russian pulls back only enough to look up at his face, hands still resting on those firm shoulders. The feel of the winter jackets feels bizarre to his hands. He much prefers the feel of leather against his skin but Russia is cold as fuck right now so he can’t blame him.

“What are you doing here? When did you get here? H-How?” Questions fly from his lips one after another, his voice failing to contain his excitement.

“Visiting you obviously. I managed to get a week off and your friends over there,” he points behind him to two familiar heads poking around the corner in the hallway, “picked me up at the airport.”

“Wha- Victor… _Katsudon_!?” They both squeal at being caught.

“You owe us, _Yurio~_ ” Victor teases in a sing-song voice, clearly enjoying the reaction.

“Never in a million years, asshole!” He yells back, not caring if his neighbours hear him or not.

They disappear quickly. Yuri groans, rubbing his temple. Fuck. He doesn’t want to thank them for anything but he may have to for doing this. _Maybe_.

His attention quickly goes back to friend, who is still standing there smiling gently at him. That smile Otabek shows only for him. “Ah…Why come on Valentine’s day, though?”

“Yura, I know you well enough to know you hate this holiday. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn’t here to help you through it?”

“Wow, damn, I feel so honoured Mr. Hero of Kazakhstan.” He teases back, but deep down he’s ecstatic that his friend, his crush, is right here in front of him on such a romantic day. For _him_. Otabek is truly a good friend. He’s never had anyone surprise him like this before.

 _How the hell was Otabek not already in a relationship?_ It was something Yuri has wondered about for a while. He’s perfect.

“Oh, right, here.” The tiger plush is shoved into his chest and he takes it, their fingers brushing and he can feel a lump form in his throat. Words can’t seem to form and it’s all overwhelming.

No one has ever given him a valentine gift before.

“Beka, I —“

“So, are you going to be my Valentine or not?”

Yuri is dumbfounded for a moment before the words actually sink in and he can’t help but chuckle. The memory of how Otabek had asked him to be his friend was always a fond memory for both of them. It’s now become an inside joke when they ask each other anything.

Yuri wants to make a smartass comment, to call him a loser or something but he can’t bring himself to do it. Their eyes lock, green staring into brown and that same look from last time they hung out is there. Yuri finally understands. Words don’t need to be said to know how the other feels. That’s what he loves about his relationship with Otabek.

Yuri clutches the plush harder against his chest, nerves eating away at him at the move he’s about to make. The hand not holding the toy flies up to cup the back of his friend’s neck, fingers brushing against the bristly hair of his undercut. He pulls his friend down ever so slightly so their faces are only a few inches apart when he suddenly loses his confidence.

_What if he doesn’t want this and I’m just imagining it?_

It’s only when Otabek makes the final move and pushes their lips together that Yuri can relax— tension draining from his body, replaced with a comforting warmth. The chapped lips against his own is a sensation he can’t describe. Except that it’s perfect. Like they are made to fit together, a missing puzzle piece that’s finally been found.

Yuri has never kissed anyone before. He’s never cared about _wanting_ to kiss anyone before. Otabek is an exception. He’s always been the exception. And now that he knows the feeling of being kissed by him, he’s never going to let him go. Yuri pushes against his lips desperately, craving even more, fingers digging into the skin of his neck to pull him even closer, if possible. He lets out a soft moan when hands roam timidly down his back, where they end up resting on his hips. The heat from his hands burn through his shirt, melting his body into a puddle.

They only pull away when the need for air becomes a problem, but it’s the last thing Yuri wants to do. He presses his lips against Otabek’s once more before pulling away completely. There is no awkward air between them. It's more peaceful than anything.

“Um…so…” He’s at a loss for words. Otabek brushes a strand of blonde hair back before running along his cheek, caressing the skin. The younger of the two reaches up and tangles their fingers together, about to say something before he’s interrupted.

“Aww, Yurio! You two are so cute together.” The moment is ruined by the familiar, annoying voice of Victor.

“Get out of here you old man!” Yuri wishes he had something to throw at the older Russian, the only thing within distance being the plush Otabek gave him and no way was he going to throw that.

The silver haired man is dragged away by Yuuri who is apologizing profusely. Those two annoy him to no ends, always pushing him towards the brink of insanity with how annoying they were. But nothing can ruin this for him.

"So, you never answered my question, Yura." The Kazakh leans down so their foreheads are touching. Yuri can feel his cheeks warm up, the contact welcomed greatly. It feels so normal, like they've always been meant to do this.

His confidence builds back up now that their feelings are out in the open, "I'll be your Valentine," he presses a swift kiss against his cheek, "as long as you'll be mine." Otabek grins back at him.

“С Днём Святого Валентина,” their bodies come together as if magnetically attracted to one another, arms engulfing each other, "Yura."

 _Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, I hope everyone has a happy Valentine's day (or anti-Valentine's day if you dislike this holiday lmao)
> 
> I was actually going to write it with them being at the Pyeongchang Olympics because technically they would be there during Valentine's day but it wouldn't have worked out as well with it being a surprise visit from Otabek (because I'm assuming both of them would have ended up in the Olympics)
> 
> I wanted to dedicate this fic to [Yura_Beka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yura_Beka) She sent me a lovely scarf so I wanted to do something for her as well ♥
> 
> Also I am very interested in writing an Omegaverse OtaYuri fic but would love to do a collab with someone as I'm not confident in writing anything to do with au. So please let me know if you are interested in writing with me :)
> 
> С Днём Святого Валентина = Happy Valentine's Day
> 
> Come scream with me on Twitter over this beautiful ship~  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/catlady_chelsea)


End file.
